Cauchemar d'une réalité
by rocknrollFlo
Summary: Fanfic avec Simple Plan. La fille de Pierre veut vivre sa propre vie et essai de lui faire comprendre. Lui, il lui cache un énorme secret qu'elle tentera de découvrir.
1. Charlèna Ann Bouvier

Chapitre 1 

« Charlie ! Réveille toi tu vas être en retard ! »

Je vous présente mon père, Pierre Bouvier. C'est le pire trou d'cul de la planète entière. Et ouais, vous avez bien devinez, c'est lui le chanteur du groupe Simple Plan. Il m'à eu à 20 ans. Il est toujours parti en tournée avec son groupe ou sinon, quand il est ici, en Australie, il trouve le moyen de se sauver de sa fille. De toute manière, il ne me voulait pas, je suis une erreur et sa il me l'a dit. Au début je restais avec ma mère dans les Caraïbes, mais elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ou comment et mon père n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Moi c'est Charlèna (on m'appelle Charlie, enchantée…), j'ai 17 ans et mon passe-temps préféré est d'emmerder mes profs, mais surtout mon père ! Pour me décrire en quelques mots, je suis de grandeur moyenne (5pi4), avec les cheveux noirs long, toujours attacher en queue de cheval (avec des maudites petites mèches qui tombe tout le temps, arghhhhh !), j'ai toujours du vernis noir sur les ongles et je traîne toujours mes baguettes de drums avec moi peu importe ou est-ce que je vais.

Mais, probablement la chose qui me différencie le plus des autres, ce sont mes yeux. Un est d'une couleur vert émeraude éclatant et l'autre est jaune, Seb m'a toujours dit que je briserais des cœurs avec des yeux pareils. Pffff ! Je suis aussi la détentrice du record de la fille la plus poche au monde à l'école, je déteste l'école. Quand mon père n'est pas au pays, il s'arrange pour que son amie, Jenny, m'héberge pour le temps qu'il est partit, pour ne pas que je manque mes cours. Mon rêve c'est de devenir chanteuse rock, pas de la petite musique plate comme le groupe du paternel, non, du vrai rock ! J'en ai parlé à mon père, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, il à péter sa coche. Je n'ai que deux VRAI ami (c'est mieux que d'en avoir 100 000 et de ne plus se rappeler de leurs noms !), il y à Vincent : il à mon âge et joue de la basse en c'est temps libre, ce qui veut dire tout le temps ; et puis il y a Sébastien : premièrement, c'est mon parrain, on a seulement 17 ans de différence et il m'écoute et me comprend. Oh ! Oui, c'est aussi le guitariste de Simple Plan.

Dans la vie, je me suis toujours dit qu'il faut faire les choses qu'on veut (dans la mesure du possible) le plus vite possible. En ce moment, je ne veux pas aller l'école donc, je prends mon temps ! Et puis, anyway, j'arrive toujours en retard, un retard de plus ne me tueras pas, non ?

J'entends la porte claquée. Eh bien, comme d'habitude pas de 'bye !', sa manière à lui de dire 'bye' c'est de claqué la porte. Géniale, je suis seule pour déjeuner !

Comme je le mentionnais plus-tôt, j'habite en Australie, à Melbourne, plus particulièrement, sur le bord d'une plage. Dans ma chambre il y a une grande fenêtre qui fait tout le mur, qui donne sur la mer, c'est tellement beau.

Je regarde l'heure, oups ! 8h30, je devrais déjà être en route pour l'école, dommage ! Bon assez flâné comme ça, moi j'aime quand sa bouge ! Donc, je commence à m'habiller. Tiens, tiens un t-shirt sale de v'la le show de Blink-182, ah ! C'est mon chandail des Ramones, je le cherchais partout celui-là ! Avec ça, je mets mes pantalons court noir avec mes chaînes et mes… mais où son sont mes converse rose ? Ah , là-bas en dessous du tas de papier, de bas et de mes cahiers d'école. Oups ! y'en manque un… Où est-il ? Bah, j'le chercherai tantôt. Passons au maquillage : comme d'habitude une ligne d'eyeliner noir sous les yeux et du mascara. Oups ! J'ai oublié mes éternels bracelets adorés… Et je suis prête pour l'école. Il ne reste qu'à manger des céréales… Ah ! Mon autre soulier est là !

Ça fait au moins un bon 30 minutes que la cloche a sonnées mais je m'en fous. Je vais toujours à l'école en skateboard (si vous vous dites que je suis un peu tomboy, c'est normal, j'ai été élevé avec 6 hommes autour de moi !), j'adore ce machin sur roulette, il est génial ! Je suis devant l'école la plus BS que tu ne peux pas avoir sur cette putain de planète, je suis sûre que même sur pluton les écoles sont moins BS que ça ! 'Henry Public School', même le nom est BS, faut l'faire !

Je n'ai même pas encore mit un pied dans l'école, que la directrice me veut déjà dans son bureau. Donc, je suis ma chère grosse directrice poilu à l'énorme derrière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, qu'elle me laisse commencer ma journée au moins, là j'aurais pu lancer du papier toilette partout dans la cafétéria et partir une guerre de bouffe en lançant mon pudding au chocolat dans les cheveux platines de la cheerleaders plantureuse et son chum serais venu me péter la gueule… Elle vient de gâcher ma journée…

« Mademoiselle Bouvier, encore un retard de plus à ce que je vois ? »

Woah ! Elle à des bons yeux la grosse !

« - Ouais, pis ?

- C'est ton 10e en deux semaines, Charlèna… »

Ahhhh ! Pas ce nom là S.V.P. !

« …et ton 40e en un mois… je me dois d'appeler ton père. »

Oh ! Attention aux menaces ! J'ai tellement peur de mon père, au secours !

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que mon père fasse ? Qu'il me mettre dans un petit coin à genoux et me fasse réciter mes prières ? Oh ! Non, j'en ai une meilleure ! Qu'il me donne une fessée que je vais me rappeler toute ma vie ! Non ! Encore meilleure ! Qu'il me prive… » Et je ne put finir ma phrase.

Ah ! La grosse vache, elle prend quand même le téléphone et compose le numéro de cellulaire de mon père (le plus ironique, c'est qu'elle le compose tellement souvent qu'elle le connaît par cœur !) ! Voilà ! Là, il va m'engueuler parce que ce gros pachyderme la déranger en pleine entrevue.


	2. Girls College

Chapitre 2 

Bon voilà le bilan : je suis renvoyé de mon école à cause de mes retards, je dois recommencer tout les conneries que j'avais faites dans mon école, mais cette fois dans une autre école et pour finir, J'AI PAS D'ÉCOLE !!! (… Jusqu'à temps que j'en trouve une autre, mais ça, c'est un détail…) Quand je suis entrée dans l'auto, mon père, comme je le prédisais à commencer à m'engueuler comme si j'avais fait une connerie. Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi, je suis juste arriver en retard, c'est pas un crime ! Mais le pire du pire qui est plus pire que pire, c'est qu'il m'à interdit d'écouter de la musique ! ÇA c'est un crime, il va me tuer en continuant comme sa ! Quand je disais qu'un retard ne me tuerait pas ! J'avais tors ! Mais une chance que j'ai un bon ami qui me prête des CD en cachette… J't'adores Vince !

J'entends la porte claquée. Ah, ça c'est le claquement de porte quand mon père revient de faire je ne sais pas trop quoi de bonne heure. C'est tellement rare ! D'habitude il va se saouler la gueule au bar et ramène une fille du genre pétasse, qui s'habille avec presque rien. Il à toujours fait ça et quand il le fait, je me sauve pour aller dormir chez Sébastien. Merde ! Je vais devoir souper avec lui.

Ça fait même pas 2 minutes que j'ai commencées à souper que mon père entame la conversation (voyez-vous, dans la famille Bouvier, on ne parle pas pendant le souper, c'est sacré !) :

« Je t'ai déjà trouvé une nouvelle école que ta directrice m'a recommandée. »

Ummm…. C'est bon du Kraft Dinner… QUOI ! En plus de ne plus être ma directrice, d'être grosse, de puée de la bouche, il faut qu'elle ait une grande gueule celle-là ! En tout cas ont peu pas dire qu'elle est chanceuse.

« Laquelle ?

- St Aloysius Girls College. Une école uniquement de fille, c'est mieux comme ça…

« QUOI ! Tu m'envoie à une école privée de fille ! Jamais, je n'irais jamais là-bas !

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi toutes ces choses là n'arrivent qu'à moi ! Une école avec seulement des filles ! Je vais être prise dans un tourbillon de bitchage ! Nonnnn ! Pour qui il me prend celui-là !?!

- Tu ne peux pas rester toute ta vie sans aller à l'école et écouter de la musique à journée longue ou aller au Skate Park ! Tu vas à cette école un point c'est tout !

Est-ce qu'il à déjà oublier qu'il m'a confisqué toutes mes CD ? Combien il gage que je pourrais passer le restant de mes jours en écoutant de la musique et aller au Skate Park. Et puis, lui c'est bien ça qu'il fait de sa vie !? Sauf que remplacer le Skate Park par le bar…

Voyez-vous, moi et mon père, ont s'entend pas très bien. Ont ne peut pas passer deux minutes sans commencer à se crier dessus, encore plus fort que l'autre (je trouve ça drôle !). Et sa fini toujours par un CLAC ! énorme de ma part, car je claque la porte de ma chambre. Et ce CLAC ! Ont l'entend souvent dans les parages et mon père le déteste. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je le fais !?

Mais la, mon CLAC ! était particulièrement, monumentalement, fort. Il n'est pas question, même pour tous les CD du monde (ben sa dépend lesquelles…), que j'aille dans une école privée, de FILLES en plus ! Ah ça non ! Donc je prends le téléphone et appelle Seb, il me rassure tout le temps quand j'en ai besoin.

«Oui allô ?

- Non mais, tu sais la meilleure ?!?! Mon père m'envois dans une école de filles ! Tu te rends compte !?!

- Ah salut Charlie ! Oui moi ça va très bien ! Et toi ?

- Ha, ha, très drôle… T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui même Jamie qui est dans la chambre l'à entendue… Pierre m'en à parler. Je lui ai dit que tu refuserais, mais tu le connais, il est entêté…

- J'aimerais mieux le connaître justement… J'ai fait plus que le refusée, j'ai claqué la porte tellement forte ! J'aurais aimé que tu sois là c'était tellement… FORT ! Géniale…

- Tu sais que Pierre déteste quand tu fais ça…

- Pourquoi tu pense que je le fais ?

- J'm'en doutais…

- Et puis, je ne veux pas aller à Aloysius, ont doit porter une jupe et en plus je vais devoir endurer leur bitchage. Les profs sont full sévère et j'ai pas hâte de voir la directrice…

- Ah ! Les profs sont pas si sévères que sa. Une jupe je trouve sa sexy et pour le bitchage, met toi des bouchons dans les oreilles…

- Arrête de rire c'est pas drôle… »

Après que j'ai appelé Sébastien, au tour de Vincent… Seb m'à un peu calmer et avec Vince, je vais pouvoir dire n'importe quoi sur le dos de mon père, il ne dira rien et ont va finir par donné des crampes à nos côtes et nos poumons tellement qu'ont va être crampé et là, la crampe va se propager jusque dans nos petits orteils et… Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui.


	3. CLAC!

**Chapitre 3**

Premier jour d'école, ben premier, on peu pas vraiment dire ça on est au milieu de l'année… mais pour moi c'est comme mon premier, voilà ce que je voulais dire ! Mon père, tellement qu'il est gentil, il est venu me porter, la générosité règne. En fait, il voulait juste que je ne sois pas en retard. Lui qui ne daigne m'acheter une casquette de Green Day… on sait où sont ces priorités.

Bon la je suis toute perdue. Quand j'entre dans l'école, devant moi se trouve deux tabarnouche (c'est Seb qui m'a montré à ne pas sacrer ) d'escalier à chier super laide, style année 1800 quelque… vraiment affreuse et en plus il n'y a aucune indication. Bon et bien, je vais essayer de trouver le secrétariat et si je suis en retard, c'est pas de ma faute ! Et compter pas sur moi pour demander à une de ces filles qui parle dans le dos de tout le monde ou à une de ces bolées reject laide dans leur ensemble atrocement inconfortable, de demander mon chemin, y'en ai pas question !

« Salut ! Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Bon sa y est, il fallait qu'une foutu bolées en math (comment j'le sais ? Elle porte 5 livres uniquement de math dans ces mains!) viennent me voir ! J'aurais rien dit si elle c'était juste assise à coter de moi… MAIS NON ! IL FAUT QU'ELLE ME PARLE EN PLUS ! Pourquoi elle me parle d'ailleurs ? Ah ! C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai un ensemble mini-jupe, cravate (la cravate me donne plutôt un air cool…) qui me donne le goût de vomir (pas la cravate on s'entend ?) et en plus j'ai vraiment l'air perdu…

«Non, merci, ça va aller, je vais me retrouver toute seule. Hey ! Dit-moi, ce n'est pas lui le prof de math ?

Ah ! La meilleure astuce poche que j'ai jamais trouvé pour me débarrasser des petits lapins à lunette épaisse comme des fonds de bouteilles. Et en plus elle se retourne ! Pendant ce temps, moi je cours à toute allure dans l'autre direction ! Mais qu'elle feinte mesdames et messieurs ! Merci, merci, je n'ai aucun mérite. Je voudrais remercier ma mère, mon chien, surtout pas mon père et le petit lapin là-bas au loin…

§ Après l'école §

La pire journée d'école de ma foutue vie à chier ! Mon directeur est encore plus sévère et chiant que l'autre, dans toutes mes classes les élèves sont des putains de bolées dans toutes et en plus la conne qui est venu me voir pour m'aider m'à collée au cul toute la maudite journée. Elle n'arrête pas de parler avec sa maudite petite voix fatigante de trou d'anus (je varie mon vocabulaire…) !

« J'te jure si tu m'envoie pas à une autre école, je me suicide !

-Ben fait donc sa, ça va m'ôter une responsabilité que je n'ai jamais voulue !

CLAC !

J'LE DÉTESTE ! C'est un criss de salaud, de connard, de con d'mon c…

Dring…

Pourquoi fallait que celui-là sonne en plus ! C'est pas vraiment le temps de sonner, je c'est pas s'il l'avait remarqué mais…

Et j'ai répondu avec le plus grand calme que je pouvais trouver dans le plus profond de mon petit être juste après avoir réaliser que mon téléphone ne pouvait rien remarquer et qu'il sonnait depuis 2 minutes…

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!?!

- As-tu passé une belle journée ? La voix de Seb résonne à l'autre bout du fil… »

Du coup je pardonnais mon téléphone d'avoir sonné… Je suis désolé petit téléphone… Je m'en viens folle moi ma foi ?

« C'est pas le temps de rire de ma gueule…

- Désolé, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Là je lui ai tous raconter. Quelque fois, ça fait du bien de pleuré et de chialer après tout et n'importe quoi, mais là, moi, j'avais de bonne raison de tout faire ça. Et pour une fois dans ma journée, je parlais à quelqu'un de censé…

Résultat, Vincent, Seb et moi ont se rejoint au Skate Park.

Seb et Vince mon écouter pendant l'heure qui suivait. Il m'écoutait m'enrager après mon père, pleuré et me consolait… Évidemment Sébastien prenait un peu pour mon père, il n'à pas vraiment le choix, mais sa paraissait dans ces yeux qu'il était fâché après lui.

Vince me proposa d'aller chez lui souper puisque sa ne me tentais pas vraiment de voir mon père pour le moment (malgré que sa ne me tente jamais à vrai dire…). Je suis donc parti avec lui et Seb est parti chez lui…


	4. Here we are NEW YORK!

Chapitre 4 

(Seb POV)

« C'est quoi ton problème ?!?! »

Je suis entré dans la maison Bouvier sans cogner. Je suis tellement frustrer après Pierre ! Il est tellement con ! Je comprends Charlie maintenant de détesté son père autant !

« Tu aurais pu cogner ! J'aurais pu être en train de faire quelque chose que t'aurais été traumatisé à jamais, de voir… Je c'est pas si tu comprends ? »

Effectivement, il était assis à coter d'une belle fille, du genre pétasse qui porte presque rien…

« J'm'en fou ! Tu as dit à ta fille d'aller se suicider ! Je me demande ce qui est plus important ?!?! »

La fille regarda Pierre, pris c'est choses (ce qui voulait dire, sa mini sacoche) et sortit de la maison. Je crois que les chances de Pierre se sont envolées comme de petits oiseaux en Automne… Tout cas…

« Attend Cindy ! Ne t'en va pas ! Ahhh ! Tu vois ce que t'à fait !? T'aurais pas pu attendre à demain !?

- Ben oui, attendre que ta fille se soit tuée !

- J'y ai jamais dit d'aller se tuer, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait se suicider et moi je lui ai dit de le faire que sa allait m'ôter une responsabilité de trop que je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Et sa tu penses pas que c'est comme si tu lui disais qu'elle aille se tuer ? T'es vraiment stupide quand tu veux ! Il est temps Pierre que tu commences à aimé un peu ta fille, te rappelle-tu quand elle avait 5 ans ?

-Non…

- Essaye pas, je sais que tu t'en souviens… Toi et elle étiez comme les deux doigts de la main et puis, du jour au lendemain tu t'es mis à ne plus l'aimez… Pourquoi tu as fait sa ? J'en ai aucune idée, mais j'aimerais que tu change un peu, pour que tu comprennes que cette fille à des rêves elle aussi, comme toi quand tu avais son âge et qu'elle est extraordinaire… Elle va coucher chez moi ce soir, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, malgré que ton cœur n'à pas de place pour elle, c'étais juste pour t'avertir… »

Je suis parti de chez lui sans ajouter un mot. De toute manière, je crois que si j'avais continué, j'y aurais sauté dans la face.

§ 2 mois plus tard…§

(Charlie POV)

(Je vous ai épargné le bout de l'école… Sa se résumait à : « que fait 87 674 X 345… Charlie va dans le bureau du directeur… » et bla, bla, bla… Donc, vous devriez me remercier !)

ENFIN !! LES VACANCES D'ÉTÉ SONT COMMENCER !! Tananana, tananana, hey, hey, hey, goodbye !!! C'était ma dernière année à l'école… Vous devez vous dire : ' Mais pourquoi elle nous a pas parlez de son bal des finissants ?'. Et bien parce que je n'y suis pas allez tout simplement… Moi c'est soirée là, c'est pas ma place, voyez-vous…

HERE WE ARE NEW YORK !!! Ha ! Ha ! Nous sommes enfin arriver à New York après environ… 22 heures de vols. Ah ! J'peux vous confirmer que c'est très long (même avec les arrêt…) ! Nous sommes venues à New York, parce que Simple Plan ont à faire quelques show avec Good Charlotte et après on s'en va directement au Québec pour prendre des vacances. Simple Plan va enregistrer leur 4e album. Évidemment, Vincent vient avec nous ! Il n'est pas question, (sa dépend quelle question…) qu'il reste à Melbourne avec ces parents saoulons à m'attendre tout l'été et se morfondre en jouant de la basse, ah ! Ça non !

Direction : l'hôtel !

Ont va faire un petit somme parce que nous sommes tous épuiser… Donc la chicane pour la répartition des chambres commence !

« Je prends une chambre avec Charlie !, cria presque Vince.

- Non ! Il n'en ai pas question., rétorqua mon père.

- Pourquoi tu as peur qu'on fasse des choses pas catholiques ! À moi de dire.

- Non pas du tout, j'aime mieux que tu ailles une chambre avec moi, à lui de rouspéter.

- Il n'en est pas question ! J'aimerais mieux prendre une chambre avec David que toi !

- Hey ! Je suis là figure-toi ?

- Désolé…

Personne ne veut aller dans la même chambre que David parce qu'il est hyper actif et il crie dans son sommeil… Donc on aime mieux le laisser crier seule, vous voyez le genre ?

« Bon, bon… Pierre tu prends la chambre avec moi, Vince va avec Chuck, David avec Pat…

- Non ! Pourquoi moi ! La dernière fois aussi c'étais moi !

- Pas le choix mon vieux, t'est le seule qui ne ce réveil pas quand il crie… Charlie avec Seb. Tout le monde est d'accord ?, dit Jeff. »

Tout le monde dit 'oui' à l'unisson tandis que Pat faisait la baboune dans son coin… David c'était endormi dans un coin, sur le sofa. Tout le monde monta dans leur chambre sans rouspéter et allèrent se coucher… Sauf David qui resta à dormir sur le sofa.

§ 2 jours plus tard §

Pour la première fois en 6 ans, je me sens enfin libre. Sa fait vraiment du bien ! Depuis le début de la journée moi et Vince on se promène dans la ville de Los Angeles, le premier spectacle de GC/SP a lieu ce soir et tout le monde est très énerver. Ce matin je me suis lever et quand je suis sorti dehors avec Vince, on à vu une foule de fans des deux groupes qui attendaient qu'il sorte. Ha ! Ha ! J'aurais aimé être là quand ils sont sortit !

Le show commence à 8h30 et il est 8h… Les deux groupes sont dans leur loge et attendent leur stand by. Le show commence avec Good Charlotte.


	5. 1 800 5PITIER

**Chapitre 5**

Le show hier c'est fini vers 10h30/11h, dans ce coin là… Après, les deux groupes sont partis au resto et ensuite au bar. Sébastien et mon père se sont engueuler parce que mon père ne voulait pas que moi et Vince ont aille au bar. Si vous voulez faire des dons parce que vous trouvez qu'on fait trop pitié, appeler au 1 800 5PI-TIER) il disait qu'ont étaient trop jeune… (Pfff ! 17 ans… il nous manque seulement 1 ans…) Et qui à gagner d'après vous ? Mon père évidemment. Il à fait la morale à Seb en disant que je n'étais pas sa fille (sa serais trop le bonheur !) et que Vince était sous sa responsabilité à lui… Aucun rapport d'après moi, mais bon… Alors moi et Vincent, ont est parti à l'hôtel en se frustrant après mon père et en jouant au soccer avec une vieille cacane de pepsi qu'ont avait trouvé dans les poubelles pour s'amuser…

Le lendemain, je me suis réveiller et Seb n'était pas dans notre chambre. Il avait laissé un mot sur la table de chevet.

Hello Cocotte,

Je suis parti avec les gars faire quelques entrevues. Nous allons revenir seulement pour souper. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce que j'imagine que sa ne tentais pas trop de voir ton père, je crois que j'ai mit dans le mile non ?

Bonne Journée ! -xxx-

P.S. Si tu veux, les gars de Good Charlotte sont rester à l'hôtel, tu pourrais aller les voir sa leur ferait plaisir !

Bon et c'est parti ! J'ai la journée à moi seule (avec Vince évidemment !). Je m'habilla (dickies, avec mes converses vert et mon chandail des Sex Pistols…) et alla sauté dans le lit de Vince pour le réveiller, sa marche tout le temps et sa l'enrage ! J'adore le voir enrager, il à cette petite face toute crispé full mignonne et me regarde comme s'il voulait me tuer… Bref…

J'entre dans sa chambre (ben celle de lui et de Chuck) m'approche du lit comme un fauve qui s'approche de sa proie… et SAUTE sur le lit ! Mais le lit était vide. Je me lève et va voir dans la salle de bain mais elle est vide. Donc, je descends dans le Hall d'entrer, mais personne n'y était, seulement la réceptionniste que mon père à essayer de séduire sans grand succès parce qu'elle est mariée, dommage…

Vu que je ne connaissais pas le numéro de chambre des gars de GC et que sa ne me tentais pas vraiment de déranger la blondasse à la réception qui parlais avec quelqu'un qui semblait être sa grande amie bouche trou, son chum pas de cervelle ou son chien qui ressemble à un rat… (un des trois…) Donc, je suis remonté à ma chambre.

J'ai mit la musique tellement forte dans la chaîne stéréo que toute l'édifice pouvait l'entendre ! J'avais mit The Donnas et je chantais à tue tête.

Bon là on va parler des choses sérieuses. Quand je suis déprimé, quand je suis vraiment contente ou simplement quand sa me tente ou que j'ai des idées, j'écris dans mon petit carnet. PERSONNES, et quand je dis personne, c'est personne, même pas Vincent et Sébastien sont au courrant, encore moins mon père ! Donc, ça, sa veut dire LA FERME !! OK ? Mais j'écris pas des choses banales comme par exemple : « Cher journal, aujourd'hui Fred m'à embrasser sur la bouche… » ou « cher journal, Maggy et moi, ont c'est disputé parce qu'elle avait acheté le même chandail que moi… » (bruit de violon insupportable dans en arrière plan). Non pas du tout. Moi j'écris qu'est ce que je ressens mais en le transformant, je le transforme en sorte de poème. Et là, j'avais rien à faire, donc, je me suis mit à l'écriture.

(Benji POV)

« Pourquoi t'irais pas demander à Charlie si elle veut venir avec nous ?, me demanda Joel, mon frère jumeau pas jumeau…

« Ouais, j'y vais… »

Depuis tantôt, les gars et moi ont s'engueule pour s'avoir où est-ce qu'on va aller. Ont à enfin décider d'aller aux arcades. J'adore les arcades ! Je vais demander à Charlie, la fille à Pierre, si elle veut venir avec nous parce que les autres sont partis donner une entrevue et son ami (Vincent je crois ?) est partis, il y a environ 30 minutes au magasin de musique. De plus en plus que je m'approchais de la porte de la chambre à Charlie, j'entendais de plus en plus la musique qu'elle écoutait… The Donnas… Je ne voit pas qu'est-ce qu'elle aime de leur musique. Elle chantait.

J'ouvrit la porte, l'écouta un peu chanter (Wow ! Elle chante tellement bien ! On jurait qu'elle à pris des cours depuis sa naissance… Mais ça doit être héréditaire, Pierre aussi chante bien… Elle ferais une bonne chanteuse, si jamais son père voudrais la laisser faire…)

« Charlie ?!?! »

« Now you want to rock, rock, rock 'n roll, Now you even want to smoke a bowl, Gimmie your badge baby gimmie your gun, Gonna show you how to have some fun, Police blitz all night long, Gonna party like cheech and chong, Let's go drink some Schlitz, It's a police blitz »

« Charlie !?!? »

Elle leva sa tête et fit un sursaut. Elle ne m'avait pas vu entrer. Elle était trop concentré à écrire dans un petit carnet qu'elle avait posé sur ces genoux.

« Benji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait dans ma chambre !?!

- Et bien, j'entendais ta musique et je me disais que sa ne pouvait pas être les gars ou une vieille mémé qui déprime donc, je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être venir aux arcades avec moi et les autres ?

- Ouais ! Tout le monde m'a laissé seule abandonnée à moi-même… R'garde comment je fais pitié… »

Elle me fit sa face qui fait le plus pitié. Vous savez, celle quand vous faites vos petits yeux de chien battu avec la lèvre inférieure qui tremble… Elle m'a toujours fait sa et je n'ai jamais su résister…

« Tu sais que je ne peut pas résister…

- J'le sais…

- Allez, tu viens ? Parce que sinon les gars vont partir sans nous…

- Oui, oui, laisse-moi le temps de ranger mon carnet et de fermer ma musique… »

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas fait le moindre mouvement pour arrêter sa musique. Je me tenais dans l'encadrure de la porte depuis le début. Et il est vrai qu'elle et moi on criait depuis tantôt pour couvrir la voix forte de la chanteuse de The Donnas qui chantait au rythme de la guitare et du drum de la chanson 'Police Blitz'.

Donc, elle est aller éteindre sa musique et elle s'est retournée vers moi.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Est-ce que j'ai du chocolat sur le bord de la bouche ?

- T'à même pas manger de chocolat…

- Une fille s'essaye… Dit moi ce que j'ai à la fin ?!?! »

Il est vrai que je la regardais depuis tantôt, mais j'avais une bonne raison ! Elle chante si bien ! J'aurais voulu qu'elle continue…

- Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment laide et repoussante et c'est tant mieux comme sa les gars ne te courront pas après et tu ne tomberas pas enceinte après avoir été violé… »

Il fallait bien que j'invente un mensonge !

À son tour de me regarder d'une drôle de manière… Elle savait que je déconnais… Mais personne ne peut découvrir ce qui se cache dans ma tête c'est un de mes secrets ! … Sauf bien sûr, son frère. Mais c'est normal, ont est jumeaux !

Donc, nous sommes partis rejoindre les autres dans le Hall d'entrer. Chris était dos à elle donc, elle fit ce qu'elle fait tout le temps. Je fis le signe à tout le monde de se la fermer et elle sauta dans le dos de ce dernier.

« CHRIS !! »

Chris tomba à genoux sous le poids de Charlie, chose imprévue. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, il n'était pas prêt et du à ça, Charlie passa par-dessus la tête de Chris et tomba sur le sol dur et frais fini de laver avec une moppe salle qui venait de laver le sol des toilettes des hommes… Laisser moi vous dire qu'elle n'est pas chanceuse ! Elle se mit à rire et tout le monde fit de même… Une chance qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal…

Une heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous aux arcades pour nous amuser. Le plus comique c'est que les gars et moi on ne voulait pas se faire déranger par des fans indomptables, qui pleure et qui crie et qui attire encore plus de fans qui pleure et qui crie, qui attire encore plus de… Donc, ont avaient tous mit des lunettes fumées avec un chandail coton ouaté et mit le capuchon… Ont avait l'air de vrai gangster ! Chris avait même mit une perruque ! Hilarant ! Charlie n'à pas besoin de se cacher la chanceuse. Son père la laisser dans l'ombre, donc aucun fans n'est au courrant que Pierre est son père. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'à pas le droit de traîner dans les rues avec son père ou un des gars du groupe à moins que sa se fasse discrètement… Moi si j'avais une fille tout le monde le saurais !


	6. Le fameux journal

**Chapitre 6**

(Seb POV)

Ouf !! Après une longue journée, quoi de mieux que de rentrer à l'hôtel, prendre sa guitare et aller en jouer dans le hall avec Jeff… (Je sais ce qui à de mieux ! Manger des sandwiches au thon avec un bon fajitas en regardant Les Simpson avec ma blonde collés sur moi… Wow ! Le paradis sur terre !) Je retire mes paroles…

Comme je le disais précédemment, je suis entré dans ma chambre pour aller chercher ma guitare et j'ai vu un petit carnet, à côté du système de son, d'origine, noir avec plein de photos collées dessus : Green Day, de vieilles photos des Ramones, Bad Religion, The Donnas… minute… THE DONNAS !!! Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que fait The Donnas collé sur ce carnet ! Ça veut dire que ce carnet… ce carnet appartient à Charlie ?!? Ça ne ce peut pas… Après tout… Non, Charlie n'à jamais écrit dans un petit carnet, je l'aurais su… Ma curiosité m'emporta et j'ouvrit ce petit carnet trop mystérieux… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une photo… Une photo de Vincent, Charlie et moi-même… Plus de doute ce carnet est à Charlie. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le laisse là ou je continue à le regarder ? Après tout, Charlie ne le saura jamais…

Je n'en revient pas ! Charlie écrit des choses dans un journal !?! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux…

Comme je commençais à regarder dans le carnet, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit…

« Seb ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisait ? Charlie venait d'entrer dans la chambre en me sautant dans les bras.

- Euh, rien du tout voyons. Je venait chercher ma guitare, moi et Jeff on va en joué dans le hall… Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Non, je suis fatigué. Je crois plutôt que je vais aller voir si Vince est revenu. »

Ouf… Je suis sauver… Merci Vincent, je te revaudrais sa !

Après avoir laissé Charlie seule, je me rendit dans le hall avec Jeff. Quand je fut arriver, Benji, Joel et Paul étaient assis sur un sofa, tout collé comme des sardines (ummm, un bon sandwich au thon…) et Jeff jouait de la guitare.

« Hey guys !

- Seb ! Ça à été long aller chercher ta guitare ! Je suis sûr que tu es aller faire d'autre chose dans la salle de bain, ark… J'aime mieux pas y penser…

- La ferme Benji !

Environ 30 minutes après avoir commencer à jouer de la guitare, je la donna à Benji qui la réclamait comme un bébé qui réclame son boire. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui était écrit dans le carnet de Charlie.

Quand elle est entrer dans la chambre, j'ai caché le carnet derrière mon dos et je suis aller chercher ma guitare. Ensuite j'ai caché le petit carnet dans ma poche et je suis sorti. Rien de plus facile. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas bien de voler, mais de toute manière, je vais le remettre à sa place quand je vais avoir découvert le mystère du petit carnet collé de photos…

(Charlie POV)

Bilan. Nous étions à New York, maintenant nous sommes à Los Angeles. Ils ont déjà fait 2 show à New York (la ville), ils vont en faire 3 ici, à Los Angeles et ensuite ont verra.

Je suis DÉ-SÈS-PÉ-RÉ ! Je ne retrouve pu mon carnet ! J'ai tellement peur de l'avoir laissé à l'autre hôtel à New York ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment il comptait pour moi ! Dedans j'avais plein de photos de Seb, Vincent, moi et… mon père… Oui ! Vous avez bien entendu, mon père. J'ai des photos de lui et moi quand tout était peace, love and respect, vous comprenez ? Quand ma mère venait de mourir… moi et mon père on était comme les deux doigts de la main. Jusqu'à temps que j'aille 8 ans… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je n'ai jamais demandé et je ne veux pas le demander. Je l'avoue, j'ai peur de la réponse. Probablement que mon père ne me le dirait pas. En plus, dans mon carnet il y avait tous mes textes, tout mes pensés ! Ah ! Je désespère ! Je ne le retrouverais jamais !

Je sortis de l'hôtel. J'avais besoin d'aire. Vincent étais avec moi et il était au courrant de la disparition d'un objet. Il ne savait pas que c'était un carnet…

Dès que nous sommes sortis, nous avons vu un garçon qui ne semblait pas plus vieux que nous. Il y avait deux gardes du corps qui le retenait, deux gardes du corps que, soit dit en passant, je connaissais parce que c'était eux qui gardaient les portes au show depuis le début. Le gars criait et se débattait comme un fou. Il voulait entrer dans l'hôtel. Sûrement un fan inconditionnel de Good Charlotte ou Simple Plan. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés, le garçon cria :

« Laisser moi ! Je veux voir Jeff ! J'veux pas lui faire de mal, j'veux juste lui donner mon démo !

- Hey Bob ! Lâche-le !

- Désolé Charlie, je ne peux pas le lâcher, il va courir dans l'hôtel !

- Lâche-le j'ai dit ! Je vais l'amener à Jeff s'il veut tant le voir !

- D'accord si tu y tiens tant…

Et il le lâcha. J'étais sûre qu'il allait courir à l'intérieur pour trouver Jeff, les gardes du corps aussi s'y attendaient, mais le garçon resta là à me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ont attend pour aller le voir ? Tu m'y amène avant que ses gros bras me donne un coup de pied dans le cul ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr…

Je l'amena dans le hall et je le fit asseoir là, avec Vincent. Je suis aller chercher Jeff et quand lui et moi ont à descendus de l'ascenseur, le garçon sauta presque sur Jeff mais se retint.

Vincent vint me voir et me raconta ce qu'il avait appris du mystérieux fan impulsif, pas si impulsif que ça.

« Il s'appel Matt et joue de la guitare. Super gentil. Il aime tout les même groupes que nous, et j'ai tu dis qu'il joue bien de la guitare ?

- Oui… Il a quel âge ?

- 19… et il est super bon à guitare !

- J'le sais !

Moi et Vince, ont était assis là depuis 2 heures déjà à les écouté parler. De vrai deux mordus de guitare ! J'étais presque tombé endormis quand une main me toucha l'épaule. Je me redressa et vie Matt.

« Hey ! Je voulais te dire merci beaucoup…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as permis de rencontrer mon idole ! J'adore tout ce que fait Jeff. Il est juste trop bon… Au fait… Comment tu connais Jeff ? C'est ton ami ?

- Si tu promets de le dire à personne je te le dis… »

Il me fit un petit signe de la tête et mit sa main gauche sur son cœur en prononçant :

« Si je mens, je vais en enfer. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui faisais confiance. Il avait les yeux bleus comme la mer qui me rappelait les Caraïbes et surtout ma mère. Je lui raconta que j'étais la fille de Pierre et qu'il m'avait caché à tout le monde parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de scandale. Je lui ai dit que ma mère est morte et je lui ai conté comment mon père était salaud et comment il ne m'aimait pas. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompe, je pense que c'était la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un m'écoutais comme ça, mis à part Sébastien et Vincent. À la fin de mon récit il me dit :

« C'est bizarre et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te crois. Tout ce que tu as dit, je le crois. J'aimerais mieux pas, mais mon esprit me dit qu'il faut que je te croie… Tout cas… Moi je dois y aller, mon ami m'attend pour souper… Bye et bonne chance ! »

Et c'est comme sa qu'il partit.

Nous restons environ 5 jours à Los Angeles. Vince et moi, nous allons à plusieurs show punk, des groupes qui commencent, ont à pas de misère à entrer. Et ce soir, nous allons voir un groupe qui se nomme : Crazy and Wild… Je prédis que ça va être sauvage et fou !

(Seb POV)

Le jour après avoir trouver le carnet, j'étais dans ma chambre, je me suis étendu sur mon lit et j'ai commencé à le feuilleter. Charlie était partit voir un show punk amateur (Crazy and Wild je crois…), donc, je peux lire le carnet en paix… Est-ce que je devrais le lire ou c'est pas correct… Non, sa ne peut pas être pas correcte, Charlie ne le sais pas et se doute de rien, elle ne le saura jamais… Tout cas j'espère. Je suis nerveux…

Quand j'eut fini de lire le carnet, j'étais bouche bée. Charlie à bien tout écrit ces textes là, son nom est écrit en dessous de chacun. Je crois que c'est toutes des paroles de chansons qu'elle à composée elle-même. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'elle prend toutes ces idées là, mais c'est écœurant ! Elle écrit beaucoup sur les choses qui se passent dans le monde et elle à écrite environ 3 chansons à propos de son père. C'est pas beaucoup comparé à la vingtaine de textes qu'elle a.

§Le lendemain soir…§

« Jeff… Je peux te parler quelque minute S.T.P. ? »

Je suis aller voir Jeff le lendemain soir parce que je voulais montrer ces textes à quelqu'un… Bon, bon je sais ce que vous allez dire… Vous allez dire que j'ai promis que j'allais le remettre dès que j'aurais fini de le lire… Et bien, il n'y à que les fous qui ne changent pas d'idées…

Je suis entrer dans la chambre. Vincent était là. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester. Après tout, il est aussi son meilleur ami à Charlie, non ?

« Voilà, j'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de Charlie et moi… Et c'est à Charlie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ont en fasse ? Qu'ont le fasse brûler avec une allumette ?

- Non, que vous le manger avec un couteau et une fourchette, je veux que vous le lisiez… Elle à écrit des textes là-dedans, très bon… Lisez, vous allez voir…

Ils se mirent à la lecture sans poser de questions. Après 2 pages, ils étaient convaincus… Charlie allait faire une très bonne chanteuse rock…

Rendu dans l'hôtel, le soir même, Charlie était en train de contemplé le plafond couché par terre. Je suis aller me coucher à côté d'elle…

« Savais-tu que le plafond était couleur blanc d'œuf ? Tantôt la femme de chambre est venue et je lui ai demandé… me dit-elle.

- T'es vraiment folle !

- Merci ! Je le prends comme un compliment ! »

Nous sommes restez quelques instant comme ça, a contemplé le plafond blanc d'œuf en silence… Jusqu'à temps que je lui pose cette question…

« Chante… »

Bon OK, ce n'est pas une question, mais c'est tout comme… Ce qui me vaut un beau regard de sa part… Vous savez celui quand seulement un sourcil lève ? Celui-là que je vous parle…

- Quoi ?

- Chante…

- Pourquoi tu veux que je chante ?

- Je veux t'entendre chanté c'est tout… Tu chantes bien donc… Chante !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je chante ?

- Je sais pas moi, chantes n'importe quoi…

Elle se mit à chanter une chanson, une chanson de Evanescence. Vous connaissez My Immortal… Quand elle eut fini, je ne sais pas comment dire, mais… J'étais bouche bée… Elle à chanter sans musique… C'était, comment dire… Il n'y a aucun mot…

Définitivement, j'allais compter parmit les plus ferveur admirateur de cette jeune fille pleine d'énergie et adorable…


	7. Mystère résolu

**Mystère résolu…**

(Charlie POV)

ARGHHHHH ! J'ai pas encore retrouvé mon petit livre ! Je pense que si je ne le retrouve pas bientôt je vais pleurer… Attendez une minute… Je crois que je pleure déjà ! Non, franchement, je ne suis pas si accro que ça quand même… Vous m'avez tous cru, hein ! J'vous ai eu !

Mais, j'ai vraiment pas retrouver mon carnet…

Ça fait maintenant 1 mois que nous sommes partis d'Australie. Je ne m'ennuie pas du tout… Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand je vais revenir en Australie… Mon père ne veut pas que je devienne chanteuse, le seul métier que j'aurais voulu faire le plus au monde… Et je ne veux pas vivre de l'argent de mon père, je veux travailler, avoir MON argent à MOI. Je vais sûrement travailler dans un club vidéo ou dans un magasin de CD. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS aller à l'école et ça, c'est clair dans ma petite tête de cochon. Où peut-être que je pourrais me sauver et aller vivre dans les Caraïbes comme avant et que je pourrais aller voir la pierre tombale de ma mère et vivre ne faisant du surf ! Non ! Pas question ! Sinon Vincent se retrouverait tout seul et je ne veux pas le perde de vue…

Nous sommes enfin arriver au Québec… Il était temps ! J'avais hâte de revoir Montréal et ses rues bondé de gens. J'avais hâte d'enfin pouvoir m'allongé dans un lit moelleux. Mais nous ne restons pas longtemps, juste le temps de faire quelque entrevue et ensuite, mon père, Chuck et moi, nous partons pour Vancouver. Je crois que je vous l'ai dit plutôt, il vont écrire des paroles de tounes pour un 3e album.

§Rendu à Vancouver…§

Comme ont dit si bien : Home Sweet Home… Enfin je vais pouvoir laver mon linge sale et avoir des bas propres… Vous pouvez pas savoir comment est-ce que sa pu des bas sale ! C'est dégueulasse et en plus c'est tout raide !

Ça fait plus d'une semaine que nous sommes arriver… j'étais coucher dans ma chambre à me morfondre sur mon petit carnet (et non, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé…) quand ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée !

« Tu veux venir avec Vincent, Jeff, Benji, Joel et moi au resto ? »

Sébastien venait d'entrer dans ma chambre et avait sauté sur mon lit. Mon lit grinça et il se coucha à côté de moi.

« Tu veux défoncer mon lit ou quoi !?! Pourquoi ont irait au resto ? À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas me fête? Pourquoi les autres ne viennent pas avec nous ?

- Ben… Parce que ! Voyons, qu'elle question !

Wow… Mais qu'elle réponse Mesdames et Messieurs ! Ouais, ça c'est le Seb que je connais, il n'est jamais super clair quand il répond… Lui sont rôle c'est, soit répété, faire des signes ou répondre stupidement ou pas clairement…

Donc, nous sommes partit au restaurant.

§Au resto§

Comme toujours quand nous sommes avec Benj, ont va dans un restaurant végétarien (chez Chu Chai je crois…), mais je ne me plains pas parce que je mange le moins de viande possible, quand je le peux.

« Euh… Charlie ? »

Pourquoi il faut que Seb me parle quand je mange mon repas, je déteste ça !

- Mquoiff ?

- Euh… Au fait, il y à une raison pourquoi nous sommes ici… Voilà, j'ai trouvé ça dans notre chambre d'hôtel à New York… Et je l'ai lu… »

Minute… C'est mon carnet qu'il tient dans ces mains ! Retenez-moi quelqu'un, je crois que je vais lui sauter au visage et le grafigné partout sur son torse et tellement qu'il va être défiguré, personnes ne le reconnaîtra !

- Quoi ! Tu as lu mon carnet ! Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi Seb !

La confiance que j'avais envers Seb s'envola comme des petits oiseaux en Automne.

- Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer !

- Pourquoi je t'écouterais ! Tu as lu mon carnet et tu l'as montré à tout le monde ! Et tu me demande de t'écouter en plus !

- S.T.P. Je pourrais t'aider si tu m'écouterais ! »

Nous étions en train de crier dans le resto, Benj et Vince essayaient de nous calmer sans grand succès.

« En quoi tu m'aiderais !

- Charlie ! Joel m'interrompu… Tout le monde vous regardes… Assoyiez-vous… »

Tout le monde dans le restaurant nous regardait… Disons que j'étais pas subtile dans ce cas là… Merde…

- Oui je peux t'aider… (Maintenant, nous chuchotions…) Disons que Benji et Joel ont lu les textes, Vince aussi… Et ils les ont trouvés vraiment bon… Et tu chantes vraiment bien… Vois-tu ou est-ce que je veux en venir ?

- Seb ça n'a jamais été ton fort les discours clairs… pourrais-tu l'être encore moins ?

- J'ai compris…Benji et Joel ont une étiquette de disque et ils voudraient t'aider à faire un disque… Ton père ne le sait pas et il ne le saura pas non plus… C'est un projet qu'ont va garder secret jusqu'à ce que le CD sorte, si ça marche…

Mon monde venait de basculer. Je me rassis et regarda tout le monde autour de moi. Mon rêve allait peut-être enfin ce réaliser.

§Quelques mois plus tard…§

J'étais chez moi (ben, chez moi… Chez mon chez moi à Vancouver… J'espère que vous comprenez…) et j'étais seule. Ma fête est dans moins d'un mois.

Benj m'a aidé à reformuler des phrases dans quelques-unes une de mes chansons. Je n'étais pas trop trop d'accords, mais j'ai fini par accepter (Benji c'est mit à genoux et j'ai trouvé sa drôle, donc j'ai fini par accepter… C'est vraiment drôle voir benji vous supplier ).

Je pensais que sa l'irait vite faire un CD, mais c'est vraiment exigeant et en plus avec mon père dans les pattes, c'est très difficile !

J'étais seule chez moi… Mon père ne voulait pas que je vienne encore, ils allaient au bar, les 6 plus leurs blondes et quelques amis. Moi j'étais là, à me morfondre encore une fois, sur mon divan à regarder une espèce d'émission vraiment poche et à écrire des pensés qui me venait en tête (Ouais, j'ai retrouvé mon carnet !!) mais que voulez-vous, c'est la seule chose qu'il y a à cette heure si (il est environ 2h30 du matin) et Vincent m'accompagnait dans mes soupirs de désespoir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Bon encore mon père qui revient saoul. Jeff et Chuck le portait, il était vraiment K.O. Il me dirent 'salut' et mirent mon père sur le sofa à côté de moi. Seb, David, France (la blonde à Jeff), Jamie (la blonde à Seb) et Alyson (la blonde à David, les suivaient et vinrent s'asseoir à côté de moi et Vince. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas aller chez Seb, parce qu'il dormait ici avec le reste des gars (mon père les hébergeait pour 5 jours). Je déteste le voir comme ça.

Mon père s'assit et me regarda. Il avait l'air vraiment désorienté. Il resta assis là à me fixé comme si je venais d'un autre monde (ça doit être cela qu'il devait se dire).

« Tu sais quoi ?, me dit-il. »

Je regarda Seb qui était assis à côté de moi et dit à Pierre :

« Non, quoi ?

- Veux-tu que je te dise comment ta mère est morte ? »

BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! Mon cœur battait la chamaille dans mon petit corps. OUI ! DIT-LE MOI ! Une partit de mon âme me disait de lui crier sa mais une autre partit me disait de lui dire NON ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que sa serais mieux que je ne le sache pas ? Pitié aidée quelqu'un !

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire un mot, Jeff et Seb sautèrent sur Pierre pour le faire taire… Mais sans grand succès. Ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé…

Jeff essayait d'éloigner mon père du salon et Seb avait mit une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'ont l'entende. Mon père se débattait et moi, j'étais trop curieuse, donc, je les ai suivis. David essayait de me retenir. Mais je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans l'estomac, donc il m'a lâché.

Jeff, Seb et Pierre étaient maintenant rendu dans la cuisine. J'y courut et m'arrêta juste sur le bord de la porte. Jeff parlait à Pierre mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il m'avait vu dans l'encadrure de la porte et me regardait. Jeff et Sébastien ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Mon père commença… :

« C'est de ma faute… » Il me regardait toujours, il me parlait. Sa y est, j'allais savoir l'histoire…

« Pierre de quoi tu parles ? » Seb le regardait comme s'il était rendu fou…

Il continua :

« Tous est de ma faute. C'EST DE MA FAUTE SI ELLE EST MORTE ! »

Jeff et Seb se retournèrent en même temps. Ils avaient compris que j'étais dans la cuisine. Les autres vinrent nous rejoindre quand ils entendirent Pierre crier…

(Jeff POV)

Pierre venait de lui dire… Je me retourna pour la voir, la main sur la bouche avec son expression de surprise sur son visage… Les larmes voulait sortir de ses yeux mais elle les retenait… La seule chose que nous pouvions faire étais de la regarder et de compatir. Quand Pierre est saoul, il ne faut pas le provoquer, déjà que moi et Seb ont s'est jeter sur lui et il m'a donné un coup de poing dans la figure. Bon, j'avoue, je suis un peu saoul moi aussi et pas juste moi ! Les autres aussi, mais nous le sommes beaucoup, beaucoup moins que Pierre.

Pierre se leva et continua :

« Je ne t'ai jamais conté l'histoire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes et te retrouve dans la rue. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, sauf à ceux que tu vois ici même dans la pièce parce qu'ils connaissaient tous ta mère… »

Je crois que Pierre avait retrouvé toute sa tête, je ne suis même plus sûr s'il a vraiment bu ou juste faite semblant. Mais la preuve c'est qu'il marchait encore un peu croche, il était chancelant. Chuck le tenait par le bras…

« Je l'ai toujours aimé, mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, lui (il pointa le ciel) a décidé de faire qu'elle allait mourir. J'ai fait promettre aux autres de ne jamais te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes chanteuse parce que je ne veux pas que tu passe par qu'est-ce que moi j'ai passé, c'est très dur. Quelque fois je voulais me tuer. »

Ont était tous pendu à ces lèvres. Charlie et lui se regardait dans les yeux. Elle pleurait maintenant. Elle voulait savoir la suite. Nous regardions cette scène en espérant que Charlie ne le prendra pas trop mal… Aucune chance qu'elle le prenne bien mais nous pouvions quand même le souhaiter. Pierre s'enfargea dans la patte de la chaise et tomba par terre, Chuck n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir. Charlie s'assis, ces belles jambes longues comme ceux de sa mère, croisé et continua à le regarder. Elle était hypnotiser par Pierre. Elle avait oublié toutes les querelles qu'elle avait eux avec son père, mais une autre plus grosse allait débuter.


	8. Révélation

**Révélation**

Charlie et Pierre étaient encore assis par terre. Moi j'étais assis sur une chaise. Seb et Vince étaient plus proche de Charlie, pour la soutenir, tandis que Chuck était assis à côté de Pierre. Jamie, Alyson, France et David était rester sur le bord de la porte de la cuisine. Pierre continua, Charlie pleurait.

« Un soir, ta mère, moi et les gars avec quelques amis, nous étions partit dans un bar pour fêter la sorti de notre 1er disque. Je m'étais saouler, vraiment saouler. Kathie n.a. la mère a Charliene voulais pas que je conduise mais j'étais saoul et je l'ai frappé… »

Charlie se leva, vraiment vite, ont en fit le saut. Elle regarda Pierre avec encore plus de larmes dans ses yeux. Pierre se leva aussi vite et la prit par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Seb se leva, aussi, et s'approcha de Pierre pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse mal. Elle essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais Pierre était déterminé à ce qu'elle écoute jusqu'à la fin. Il la jeta à terre, de toutes ses forces. Seb fit un mouvement pour ne pas qu'il la touche, mais Pierre le poussa et Seb tomba sur la table. Il regarda le reste des personnes dans la cuisine avec un regard meurtrier qui voulait dire : 'ne vous approchez pas sinon, il va vous arriver la même chose qu'à Seb… et peut-être pire…'. Il regarda sa fille qui pleurait à terre, pas seulement parce qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien entendre (surtout qu'il était 4h30 et qu'elle n'avait pas dormit), mais surtout parce qu'elle saignait de la tête, elle s'était cogner quand Pierre l'avait jeté à terre. Il continua son récit :

« Nous sommes embarqués dans la voiture et quand je me suis réveiller, j'étais à l'hôpital. C'est tous ce que je me rappel… »

Il se retourna vers Seb… Il était coucher à terre. Seb avait des problèmes au dos n.a. On va dire et Pierre l'avait poussé vraiment fort sur la table et la table avait reculé jusqu'à ce tassé sur le mur et avait craqué en deux. Seb s'était écroulé à terre. Il ne bougeait plus depuis. Pierre s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras. Il le souleva et le traîna jusqu'à Charlie. Le poussa à terre en face d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Seb va te conter ce qui c'est passer, il était dans la voiture et n'était presque pas saoul. Il a vu ce qui c'est passer. Allez compte lui ! »

Il lui donna un coup dans le dos. Seb dit dans un souffle :

« S.T.P Pierre, plus de force… »

Il souffrait. Il respirait fort et saignait de la bouche. Pierre le poussa encore un peu dans le dos et Seb poussa un cri de douleur atroce. Seb n'avait plus le choix.

« J'ai aidé ta mère a embarqué dans la voiture… J'ai supplié Pierre… pour ne pas qu'il… conduise… Je le pouvais… Mais il m'a frapper… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Charlie… Suis désoler… J'ai embarqué dans voiture… »

Seb respirait vraiment fort. J'avais peur. Charlie se pencha pour regarder Seb dans les yeux, mais Seb détourna la tête… J'avais vraiment peur ! Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Seb à cause de la douleur qu'il devait supporter.

« Pierre conduisait comme un malade… J'avais… peur… Et il s'est tassé sur… la voie de… gauche… Une voiture à… percuter la notre… et… »

Seb s'évanouit. Charlie pleurait, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Je cria à Pierre d'arrêter mais il s'en foutait. Il continua…

« J'ai tué ta mère… »

S'en était trop pour Charlie, elle en avait trop entendu. Elle se leva vite et regarda Pierre dans les yeux.

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! TU AS TUÉ MA MÈRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE PARLER, SORT DE MA VIE PIERRE BOUVIER ! »

Elle cria à Pierre et s'enfuit. Personne ne fit un mouvement pour la rattraper, mais, je me jeta sur Pierre et lui sauta dans le dos. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, je l'avais jeté par terre. Il se débattit quelques instants et s'évanouit. Jamie S'était jeté sur Seb et pleurait. Vince avait couru dehors en suivant Charlie.

(Vincent POV)

Merde !

« Charlie ! Charlie ! Attend moi ! »

Non mais, elle coure vite pour une fille ! Elle était devant moi… Elle s'engagea dans Beach Street, je sais où est-ce qu'elle allait. Elle allait à la plage, sur le quai… Elle courait toujours et comme de fait, elle courut jusqu'au quai. Elle se jeta à genoux à terre et cria le plus fort qu'elle put. Quand je suis arriver près d'elle, elle pleurait, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer avant ça… (à part la fois qu'elle avait perdu son ourson en peluche quand elle avait 8 ans et que je l'avais retrouvé…) Elle était tellement belle. Même quand elle pleurait… Je l'ai toujours trouvé belle, mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle à toujours penser que je l'aimais comme amis, mais à vrai dire, il y avait beaucoup plus. Je suis seulement trop gêner pour lui dire.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle y resta en pleurant. Elle tremblait de colère et je la comprenais. Je compatissais. Elle était accoter sur mon épaule et pleurait tous les larmes de son corps. Nous sommes restez comme ça environ 15 minutes avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter…

« I'm trying to make it through each day, I'm falling apart now in every way, I'm finding it harder to get by, There's a hole in my heart, And I don't know why, Now I've come to realize… »

« Ne dit pas ça ! Ne dit pas ça, je t'en supplie… Je vais t'aider…

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider… Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Oui je comprends… Ne t'en fait pas… Ont va aller voir Jeff et lui demander de l'argent, nous allons aller dans un hôtel et dormir là. Tu va voir, tout va bien aller… »

Elle me regarda, les yeux pleins d'eaux. Elle était tellement belle, même si elle pleurait. Elle était belle quand elle était en colère, quand elle pleurait, quand elle souriait, elle était toujours belle.

Ξ Quelques jours plus tard… Ξ

(Toujours Vincent POV)

Ça faisait une semaine que Pierre avait révélée à Charlie ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec sa mère. Elle est bouleverser. Je n'ai pas su la consoler, seulement la prendre dans mes bras quand elle pleurait. Depuis que Pierre lui avait appris, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer quand elle y pensait ou quand elle voyait quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à son père ou à sa mère. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait se réconcilier avec son père, mais avait fini par le détester encore plus…

Benji ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quoi que se soit pour son album, mais elle avait insisté. Elle allait commencer à enregistrer mais ont avait un gros problème. Je jouais de la basse. Qui allait jouer de la guitare ? Le drum, Charlie pouvait s'en occuper, mais si elle allait faire des show, elle n'aurait pas de drummer, ni de guitariste… Benji à dit qu'il allait nous aider pour en trouver et que pour l'album il allait jouer la guitare et Charlie insistait pour n'en faire un peu, elle y tenait vraiment. Charlie, Jeff, Seb, Jamie, France et moi, ont avait tout pris une chambre d'hôtel. Ben, en tout sa en fait 3… Détail. Seb avait été à l'hôpital pour son dos et ne pouvait plus jouer de guitare pour quelque semaine. Pierre n'était plus sorti de sa maison et Jeff ne voulaient plus le voir pour un bout.

Un soir, Benj, Charlie, Joel et moi nous étions tous sortis dehors. Nous venions de finir d'enregistrer une chanson qui parlait de la guerre n.a. Trouvez rien de mieux désolé…. Nous étions montez sur le toit de l'édifice pour regarder les étoiles. Les étoiles… À chaque fois que j'en regarde une, je pense à elle et à ces yeux de deux couleurs, ils sont magnifiques…

Donc, comme je disais, nous étions montez en haut, sur le toit de l'édifice. La fête de Charlie était demain. Joel et Benj voulaient la fêter ce soir, donc ils avaient apporté une caisse de bière.

« Bonne fête ma grande ! »

Charlie regarda à peine Benji qui lui avait souhaitez bonne fête et qui lui tendait une bière. Elle la prit et lui murmura comme si elle n'avait plus de voix : 'merci…'

Pendant environ 1 heure, nous parlions, Charlie regardait les étoiles perdues dans ses penser. Elle avait bu 5 bières à elle seule… Je commençais à m'inquiéter, donc je lui demanda :

« Charlie ? À quoi tu pense ? »

Ça la pris longtemps avant qu'elle ne me regarde. Elle pensait, c'est tous ce que je pouvais dire… Dieu qu'elle est belle !

Enfin elle se retourna.

« Je trouve que le ciel est beau ce soir. J'aimerais pouvoir le toucher. Pensez-vous que quand ont meurt ont y va ? Moi j'espère qu'oui… »

Elle se leva et s'approcha du bord de l'édifice.

« Benji… Ont est à quel étage ici ?

- Eummm… Au 15e, pourquoi ?

- Je me demande qu'elle sensation sa fait de sauter en bas ? (Elle rie, c'est la première fois que je l'entendais rire aussi bizarrement que ça. Un rire froid, sans joie.)


	9. Le grand saut

**Le grand saut **

(Rappel)

Elle se leva et s'approcha du bord de l'édifice.

« Benji… Ont est à quel étage ici ?

- Eummm… Au 15e, pourquoi ?

- Je me demande qu'elle sensation sa fait de sauter en bas ? (Elle rie, c'est la première fois que je l'entendais rire aussi bizarrement que ça. Un rire froid, sans joie.)

(…)

Je commençais à avoir un peu peur de sa réponse… Et j'avais peur avec raison…

Elle mit une jambe par-dessus le muret. J'étais trop paralyser pour bouger de là. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire quand une de ses meilleures (la seule) amie s'apprête à sauter en bas d'un 15e étage !

Elle était rendue debout sur le bord du muret et regardait en bas quand, enfin, Benji se décida pour aller la chercher. Il se leva comme une fusée au décollage.

« CHARLIE ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle n'écoutait plus personne, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Elle marchait sur le bord comme ont marche sur un fil de fer. J'étais paralyser de peur. Joel et Benji faisaient leur possible pour la faire descendre mais elle ne les écoutait pas… plutôt, plus…

Enfin je me décida à me lever. J'accourus la voir. Je monta sur le bord et me mit devant elle, comme ça elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Je la fit regarder de force dans mes yeux en la prenant par le menton. Elle me regarda pendant quelque instant de ses yeux vert et jaune… Je pouvais voir qu'elle était un peu saoule et elle détourna le regard. Elle s'était retourner face au bas.

« Personnes ne peut me comprendre… Je n'ai même pas d'amis… Sauf toi. J'ai jamais aimé mon père…

- Tu n'as jamais aimé ton père… Menteur… Rappel toi Charlie quand t'avais 6 ans, ton père t'avais amené sur le stage en disant que tu étais leur plus jeune fan et tu avais chanté avec lui la chanson 'I'm Just Kid'… Tu en avais parlé jusqu'à ce que tu aille la chicane avec ton père à 8 ans… Charlie je comprends qu'en ce moment tu déteste ton père, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour te jeter en bas d'un édifice de 15 étages ? Fait comme s'il n'existait plus… Tu as 18 ans aujourd'hui non ? Fais ce que tu veux ! Tu as une carrière qui t'attend devant toi, ne te décourage pas… Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau… Je t'en pris ne saute pas…

- TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE CE QUE C'EST DE DEVOIR VIVRE AVEC UN PÈRE QUI NE T'AIME MÊME PAS ! J'AURAIS BEAU FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX DE MA VIE, LE FAIT QU'IL A TUER MA MÈRE VA TOUJOURS FAIRE QUE J'AURAIS LE GOÛT DE LE TUER MOI-MÊME !

- Nooooooonnnn ! »

(Joel POV)

« Noooooonnnn ! »

Elle avait crié et avait perdu pied.

(….. Suspense !!!…..)

Une chance que Vince et Benj étaient proche d'elle. Vince la pris dans ces bras aussitôt qu'il vu qu'elle perdait pied et Benji avait crié en attrapant son bras.

Vince et Charlie ne bougeaient plus. Enfin Vince se décida à descendre de ce muret maléfique… Il traîna Charlie avec lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Benj et moi, ont c'est jeter sur eux. Benji prit Charlie dans ces bras et l'éloigna du bord et moi je regardais Vincent avec des yeux plein d'eau. Nous avons tous eux peur pour elle, surtout vincent. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'est-ce qui se passait entre ces deux là, mais une chose est certaine, Vince tenait beaucoup plus à Charlie qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Tu l'as sauvé ! J'en revient pas ! » Je lui dis.

Il me regarda ébranler, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Derrière nous, nous entendirent un bruit bizarre et quand nous nous sommes retourner, Charlie vomissait sur le sol et Benji la frottait dans le dos.

Vince s'approcha de Charlie et s'assis à côté d'elle. Il attendit qu'elle eux fini de vomir pour la prendre dans ces bras et la serré fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle tombe encore. Les deux pleurait. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça jusqu'à ce que Vincent brise le silence en lui murmurant à l'oreille…

« Promet moi de ne plus jamais faire ça… Je t'aime. »

Charlie n'eut aucune réaction, elle continuait de pleurer contre son épaule.

Ξ Quelques jours plus tard Ξ

(Sébastien POV)

Nous avions tout été mit au courrant à propos de la soirée où est-ce que Charlie avait tenté de sauter en bas de l'édifice. J'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle allait en arriver à ce point.

Ça fait environ 2 semaine et plus que je ne pouvais pas bouger de mon lit à cause de Pierre. Mon dos me faisait hyper mal à chaque fois que je bougeais… Et laisser moi vous dire que de rester dans un lit d'hôtel à journée longue, c'est long ! Je déteste ça. En plus nous avons dû, à cause de moi, reporter quelque show… Les fans n'étaient pas très contents, mais c'était soit ça ou me tuer sur stage… À eux de choisir !

Pierre l'avait su pour qu'est-ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Il n'avait pas été content, mais pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Sa fille lui manquait, je le savais. Je lui avais parlé quelques fois au téléphone puisque qu'il s'était excuser pour qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait et après plusieurs jours de rancune, j'avais fini par lui pardonner. Je ne voulais pas que le groupe se sépare, loin de moi cette idée !

Charlie avait eu 18 ans et elle était venue me voir… Je ne la reconnaissait plus ! Elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés et elle avait beaucoup maigri (déjà qu'elle n'était pas grosse !). Elle ne parlait presque plus et ne souriait définitivement plus. Son sourire me manque… Elle avait cette joie de vivre quand ont lui parlait ! Évidemment, sauf quand son père était là, je la comprends. Je n'aime pas du tout la voir comme ça, je me sens mal à l'aise.

Elle et Vincent s'étaient payer (rectification : Benji leur avait payé) un voyage en Californie pour un mois. Juste de quoi pour leur faire du bien et les remettre de leurs émotions. Jeff, Benj, Joel, Paul, Billy et Chuck, était tous partis avec eux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont 18 ans qu'ils ne doivent plus avoir de surveillance ! Chut ! Ils ne le savent pas :P… L'affaire la plus poche que je n'ai jamais dû endurer est que pendant que mes amis s'éclatent en Californie, moi je dois rester coucher dans un lit vraiment pas confortable avec un oreiller dure comme de la brique et ma blonde qui est parti à Londres pour les funérailles de sa mère… Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer ! Reste que je suis seul…

(Pierre POV)

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Outch… Ça fait mal se cogner la tête contre un mur… Je n'en revient pas que j'ai dit la vérité à Charlie… Elle ne devait pas savoir… Jamais ! Moi et ma grande gueule de saoul ! En plus, j'avais fait mal à Seb… Malheur ! Charlie a tenté de se suicider, je ne me pardonnerais jamais… Déjà que j'ai perdu Kathie, je ne veux pas perde ma fille en plus…


	10. Découverte

**Découverte**

Ξ 1 mois plus tard Ξ

(Charlie POV)

Mais qu'elle vacances poche mes amis ! Ont avait des chaperons… Trop drôle… Moi et Vince ont s'amusaient à se sauver d'eux ! En fin de compte, c'était pas si poche que ça…

J'étais en train d'écouter de la musique (encore une fois étendues par terre à regarder le magnifique plafond, cette fois bleu poudre) je n'ai plus vraiment le goût de chanter. Benji avait essayé de m'aider. Il croit que parce que son père est partit quand il avait 15 ans, qu'il connaît tout dans le domaine enfants/père… Il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est de savoir que son père à tuer sa mère dans un accident de voiture.

Mon CD venait de finir et ça ne me tentait pas d'aller le changer… et en plus je ne savais pas ou est-ce que j'avais mit ma pochette à CD. Donc, je levas ma tête et regarda autour de moi. Ah ! Ah ! La pochette à CD de Jeff était sur la table de chevet. Bon, maintenant, il me faut trouver un moyen d'aller le chercher sans me lever. Je me mit sur le ventre et rampa jusqu'à la table de chevet. Du tapis, ça fait mal ! J'étira mon bras pour attraper la pochette… Outch… Ha ! Je l'ai ! Bon regardons les CD…

Hendrix, U2, Def Leppard, Pink Floyd, Gun's and Rose's, The Beattles, Jimmy Eat World… Good Charlotte… évidemment Simple Plan. Tient, tient, le 1er CD. Je l'ai jamais entendu. Je sais pas si je devais l'écouter… Après tout, c'est mon père qui chante non ? Oh ! J'm'en fou, je vais l'écouter si je veux…

Merde ! Pour mettre le CD je dois me lever ! Non…

Bon, je me leva et alla mettre le CD dans le lecteur… Enfin… Quelqu'un serait entrer dans la chambre un peu avant et m'aurais trouvé folle…

Ouach ! C'est pas mon père qui chante ça ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

Je me coucha cette fois sur le lit et ferma les yeux en écoutant la musique et surtout les paroles… J'aime écouter ce que tout le monde à a dire dans leurs messages… Je trouve ça drôle, des fois triste ou plate, mais la plupart du temps c'est des bons messages.

Le CD arrivait presque à la fin. La dernière toune s'appelait 'Perfect'. Elle attira mon attention…

'Hey papa, regarde-moi

Repense au passé et parle-moi

Est-ce que j'ai grandi selon tes plans ?

Pense-tu que je perds mon temps

En faisant des choses que je veux faire ?

Car ça me fait mal quand tu me désapprouve tout le temps

Et maintenant, j'essai très fort de réussir

Je voulais juste que tu sois fier

Je ne serais jamais assez bon pour toi

Je ne peux pas prétendre que je vais bien

Et tu ne peux pas me changer

Parce que nous l'avons tout perdu

Rien ne dure à jamais

Je suis désoler, je ne peux pas être parfait

Maintenant, il est trop tard

On ne peut pas revenir en arrière à la maison

Je suis désoler, je ne peux pas être parfait

J'essaye de ne pas penser

À la douleur que je ressens

Savais-tu que tu as déjà été mon héros ?

Tous les jours que tu as passé avec moi

Maintenant ça me semble si loin

Et j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fou

Et maintenant j'essaye très fort de réussir

Je voulais juste que tu sois fier

Je ne saurais jamais assez bon pour toi

Je ne peux pas supporter un autre combat

Et rien ne va

Tu ne pourras jamais changer les choses que tu m'as dites

Rien n'arrangera les choses

S'il te plaît ne me tourne pas le dos

Je ne peux pas croire que c'est dur de te parler

Mais tu ne comprends pas'

Comment il peut le chanter !?!?! Il ne sait pas c'est quoi d'avoir un père comme ça et de se sentir comme ça ! Je le dirais jamais assez souvent… JE LE DÉTESTE !

Je sortis en courrant de ma chambre d'hôtel et couru jusque dans celle de Sébastien. Jeff, France, David, Alyson, Chuck et Vincent était regrouper autour de son lit.

« C'est quoi son problème ! Il chante cette chanson là comme si de rien n'était ! J'en revient pas ! J'le déteste vous pouvez pas savoir comment ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Tellement que j'étais faible je me suis effondrer à terre. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je n'en revenais pas que quelqu'un aussi sans cœur pouvait chanter des paroles aussi touchante et en même temps, j'en voulais à mon père parce qu'il fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il chante…

Chuck vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler. Après quelque temps, il m'aida à me lever et m'amena sur le lit à Seb et je m'assis.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe, peut-tu nous expliquer clairement S.T.P ? », me demanda David.

(David POV)

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Je m'approcha et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'appuya sur mon épaule et y resta. Quand elle eut fini de pleurer et qu'elle sanglotait, elle répondit à ma question que je lui avais posé quelques minutes plutôt. Son ton de voix était la plus triste que je n'aurais jamais entendu de toute ma vie.

« J'ai entendu… votre toune 'Perfect'… Comment mon père peut chanter ça ? Comment il peut dire des paroles comme ça, si dure à entendre, si dure à dire… C'est moi qui devrais chanter ça, pas lui… »

Voilà. Nous savions pourquoi elle pleurait dorénavant. Jeff me regarda, interloqué, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Chuck regardait par terre. Après tout, il avait aidé Pierre à composer ces paroles pendant une belle journée de printemps. Seb la regardait, personne ne savait quoi dire. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Seulement le bruit des sanglots de Charlie le perturbait. Elle était toujours accoter contre mon épaule. Son mascara avait coulé. Vincent la regardait. Il avait ces étincelles dans ces yeux quand il la regardait. Je lui fit signe de venir et de prendre ma place. Ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il la prit et la serra fort. Il commença à lui murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose qu'elle et elle seule pouvait comprendre. Elle fit un faible sourire contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

(Charlie POV)

Ξ Le lendemain matin… Ξ

Hier soir, pour essayer de me faire oublier ce que j'avais entendu, les gars m'ont sortis dans un bar. Après tout, j'ai 18 ans non ? Chuck et Sébastien ne sont pas venu avec nous. Seb, parce qu'il devait encore rester au lit et Chuck je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi. Depuis que je leur ai dit pour la chanson, Chuck ne me regarde plus dans les yeux comme il a l'habitude de le faire, il regarde ses souliers. Je me demande pourquoi…

Hier soir, je n'ai pas été capable de boire. Je n'avais pas soif. Ça faisait 3 jours que je mangeais pas, je n'avais plus faim. En plus depuis quelque temps, je ne suis plus capable de dormir, ça, je ne peux pas vous dire depuis combien de temps, puisque j'ai arrêté de compter après 14…

Je décida de me lever. Après tout, il était quand même 7h du matin… Je décida donc d'aller prendre la guitare de Jeff et d'en jouer un peu.

Jeff se réveilla vers 11h. Ça paraît qu'il est en congé celui là. Il se leva, me força à manger et je refusa. Il partit donc, voir qui est-ce qui était réveiller et ne revint plus.

Wow, je vois plein de picot blanc… Oh ! Ma tête tourne…

(Jeff POV)

Ξ 2 heures plus tard… Ξ

Charlie m'inquiétait… Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne mangeait plus. J'avais beau essayer de la faire manger quelque chose mais elle refusait tout le temps.

J'étais parti voir si quelqu'un, à part moi, était réveiller. Seulement Chuck. J'avais parlé quelques heures avec lui et tanner, j'étais repartit dans ma chambre.

Quand je rentra dans celle-ci, Charlie était coucher par terre…

« Charlie ?

Aucune réponse…

- Charlie !?! Tu m'entends ? »

Je m'approcha un peu. Son pouls était faible. Elle c'était évanoui. Je la prit dans mes bras et la transporta jusque dans son lit. Elle était si légère ! Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ça c'était sûr. Elle c'était sûrement évanoui parce que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne mange rien. Avec le plus de délicatesse, je lui versa un peu d'eau sur le front et elle entrouvrit les yeux.

« Jeff ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanoui Charlie…

- Évanoui ? Comment ça ? Je me sentais bien…

- Ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas mangé ?

Elle regarda ses mains et ne me répondit pas. Elle savait…

- OK… Là tu vas venir avec moi et ont va aller manger une bonne grosse pizza grasse en face avec des tas de frites et du Coke. Et cette fois je t'oblige !

- Jeff, j'ai pas faim…

- Charlie, si tu ne manges pas, tu va mourir de faim, tu le sais ça, hein ?

Une fois de plus, elle regarda ses mains. Je pris l'une d'elles, et elle me regarda.

- Charlie, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, tu comprends ça ? Chuck non plus, Penses-tu que Seb et David le voudraient aussi ? Et Vince ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans toi ! Pense-y un peut ! Charlie tout le monde t'aime et je peux t'assurer que ton père aussi, c'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas. Là tu viens avec moi… Tu n'as plus le choix. »

Donc, nous sommes partit à la pizzeria.

« Jeff… Si j'avais mon père en ce moment devant moi, je ne saurais pas comment lui dire tous ce qu'il m'a fait, j'aimerais lui dire comment j'aimerais avoir un père qui m'aime, qui me respecte et qui m'écoute. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux que lui et moi soyons comme quand ma mère est morte. Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il à fait à ma mère… Et ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Tu vas devoir lui pardonner un jour, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça toute votre vie à vous détester… Il faut faire quelque chose… Et je crois que j'ai une idée. Ton CD est fini d'enregistrer ou pas ?

- Euh… Non, pas encore il reste le drum à enregistrer, pourquoi ? »


	11. Perfect

**Chap. 11**

« Parfait ! »

J'étais dans le studio d'enregistrement avec Benji, Vince, Charlie et son producteur Eric Valentine. Ce gars là, c'est le meilleur gars que la terre eut porté ! Je vous le jure (bon, sauf peut-être quelques exceptions… mais ont va dire que pour le moment c'est lui…).

Charlie venait de finir d'enregistrer le dernier couplet de la chanson 'Perfect'. Ça lui avait prit plusieurs semaine pour enfin pouvoir la chanter sans qu'elle ne parte à pleurer et qu'elle court dans les toilettes. À chaque fois qu'elle chantait cette chanson, j'avais tout le temps le goût de pleurer… Elle est tellement touchante quand elle la chante ! Pierre lui, quand il la chante, il n'à aucune émotion et la chanson pour lui ne veut rien dire… n.a. C'est pas vrai là ! C'est juste pour l'histoire !

Elle sortit du petit studio et vint se blottir contre Vince. Encore une fois, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais devant plein de monde. Quand elle pleurait, c'était avec quelqu'un envers qui elle avait confiance, et croyez-moi ! Charlie ne fait confiance à presque personne ! Moi ça m'a prit environ 4 ans pour qu'elle me fasse complètement confiance ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec Seb et Vince, leur confiance avait été facile à trouver… Tout le monde avait trouvé sa vraiment bizarre, et ce l'est encore…

(Charlie POV)

Ouf ! Je viens de recommencer pour environ la 1000e fois le dernier couplet de la chanson 'Perfect'. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je la chante (bah, je sais pourquoi mais… tout cas…) j'ai seulement le goût de pleurer. Enfin, Eric (mon producteur) à dit 'parfait'. Ça c'est son signal qui dit que tu peux sortir du petit studio et venir écouter le résultat. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu recommence et si tu aimes, ben, tu le laisse comme ça ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise !

L'idée à Jeff était simple. Ont en avait parler longuement en mangeant une pizza (il n'avait parlé à personne de mon évanouissement) et ont en était venu à la conclusion que j'allais chanter la chanson 'Perfect' et que nous allions la mettre sur le CD comme chanson cacher. Comme ça, si mon père écoute mon CD (comme j'ai dit à Jeff : 'n'y compte pas trop !'), il va y trouver une petite chanson que lui-même chante mais cette fois chanter par moi. Le but est de lui faire réaliser ses actes. J'étais contre, et je le suis encore (borner comme je suis) mais Jeff et Vince disent que c'est plutôt une bonne idée.

Ξ 2 mois plus tard… Ξ

Yaouh ! Mon CD est enfin sortis ! Nous avons fait plein de promotion avec la maison de disque et maintenant me voilà, entourer de centaine de jeunes de toutes sortes… Des punks, des jeunes filles, des plus vieilles, de mon âge, certaines plus vieilles, des gars, des beaux, des laids, des grands, des moyens… Bref, vous voyez le tableau… Et je signe des autographes.

Mon père à été mit au courrant pour mon CD et il n'avait pas été trop content. Moi je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bon bout, mais Seb m'a dit qu'il avait fait un trou dans un mur en apprenant la nouvelle.

Bien sûr, dans toute la promotion que nous avons fait, j'ai bien insisté pour ne pas que l'ont dise mon nom de famille (Bouvier) pour ne pas savoir qui j'étais réellement. Seulement les personnes que je connaissais et la maison de disque le savait… personnes à part ça.

J'adore ma nouvelle vie ! Je fais quelques show et j'adore ça ! Je mets toute mon énergie et croyez-moi, quand je ne prends pas mes pilules contre mon hyper-activiter, j'en ai de l'énergie ! J'adore me défouler comme ça, sa fait du bien ! Mes foules sont petites, mais c'est pas grave, en autant que je ferai ce que j'aime… C'est ça l'important non ?

Vous vous rappelez Matt ? Ben oui vous vous en souvenez. Tsé le gars qui se battait avec les deux gardes du corps à l'entrer de l'hôtel à Los Angeles pour aller voir Jeff parce que c'était son idole ? Oui lui c'est ça ! Bon ben Benji l'a contactez et maintenant il est avec moi et le reste du groupe. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment Vincent est content ! En plus Matt avait un ami, un peu plus jeune que lui, qui joue du drum. Donc, il est aussi avec nous ! Et ben, pour le moment, je joue aussi de la guitare, mais j'ai hâte de trouver un autre guitariste, c'est encombrant une guitare quand tu bouges autant !

(Seb POV)

Jeff et Charlie m'avaient mit au courrant pour la chanson cacher sur l'album. Très bonne idée ! Mais une seule chose allait mal pour eux, je ne leur avais pas dit et ne comptais pas le faire non plus…

Pierre ne voulait pas écouter le CD. Voilà tout le problème. Quand le CD de Charlie était sorti, j'étais aller le voir et il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas écouter son disque parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ce métier (si ont peut appeler ça un métier…). Je lui ai dit qu'elle était capable de s'occuper de ces affaires mais il à dit qu'elle se mettait dans la marde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il dit ça.

J'étais en route pour aller à l'appartement de Charlie (oui elle avait loué un appartement avec Vince, son drummer et son autre guitariste). Laissez-moi vous dire que l'appart est toujours en bordel. Charlie et Vincent se courent toujours après en se donnant des pichenotes sur les oreilles et Matt et Dave son tranquille comme, comme, comme… Bah, je trouve pas de comparaison, mais ils sont vraiment tranquilles !

Bon, j'étais enfin rendu au petit appartement à Montréal. L'auto de Jeff est là. Bon tant mieux je vais pouvoir leur parler de Pierre.

(Pierre POV)

J'étais seul, assis sur mon divan. Seul à relaxer. Wow, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas relaxé comme ça moi !

Charlie avait lancer un album sans que je ne le sache. Je lui en veux énormément, mais je peux rien dire, elle à quand même 18 ans… Quand je l'ai su, j'étais tellement frustrer que j'ai lancer le disque le plus loin que je le pouvais dehors dans le champ en arrière de chez moi et j'avais fait un trou dans le mur. Seb était là et essayait de me calmer. Ça n'a pas marché.

Noël approchait, ont était le 12 décembre. Nous étions encore au Québec à enregistrer et écrire des chansons pour le nouveau disque. C'était très dur pour moi. Mon inspiration je la prenais de ma fille. Je n'ai jamais su me pardonner quand j'ai tué Kathie. J'avais essayé de rendre Charlie joyeuse, ça l'avait marché pendant environ 8 ans, mais après, nous avons commencé à nous éloigner de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et maintenant, elle était rendue à me détester.

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je l'aime, je ne lui ai jamais dit. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, la serrez fort, fort, fort, et lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ne veux pas la perde, mais je ne saurais pas comment faire.

C'est sûr qu'avec son CD qui est sortit sans que je le sache, ça m'enrage, mais je serais capable de lui pardonnez, si jamais elle venait me voir et voulait me parler… J'espère plus que tout vous comprenez…


	12. Le CD

**Chap. 12**

(Seb POV)

Donc, comme je disais, je cogna à la porte de l'appartement. Une Charlie, souriante, essoufflée et tout dépeigner vint me répondre.

« Mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'une tornade est passer par ici ?

- Sébastien !

Elle me sauta au cou. Ouch ! Ça fait mal !

« Ayoye, Charlie…

- Oh ! Seb, je suis vraiment désoler, j'avais oublié…

- C'est correct, rappelle-toi en la prochaine fois par exemple. »

J'avais encore super mal au dos, mais pas autant que la journée et les jours d'après le malheur que Pierre avait dit. Justement j'étais venu ici pour parler de Pierre.

Nous étions tout assis à la table à boire une bonne bière quand la conversation dériva sur le nouveau CD et, évidemment, Pierre.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles accepter de chanter la chanson 'Perfect' pour ton album Charlie… C'est vraiment géniale… Jeff commença.

- Oui, justement en parlant de ça. Seb tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'est-ce que mon père à dit quand il a vu mon CD ? J'aimerais savoir ! Aller raconte !

- Euh… Ben… Je sais pas trop comment te le dire Charlie…

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Pierre n'a pas écouté ton CD… »

La conversation, celle qui allait tout changer, venait de débuter…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

- Pierre, quand il a su que tu avais enregistré un CD dans son dos… Disons qui ne l'a pas très bien pris… Il a pris le CD et l'a jeté par la fenêtre dans le petit bois derrière la maison… J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais croit moi j'ai tout essayer ! Ensuite il a défoncé la porte… et le mur…

Je lui avais dit qu'il avait fait un trou dans le mur, bon d'accord je lui ai menti. Je ne lui avais pas dit le reste. Ma faute, tout est de ma faute…

- Quoi ?!? J'en revient pas ! Il n'a pas pu faire sa ! J'le déteste…

Je pouvais voir la tristesse dans ces yeux… Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, pas du tout… Je m'approcha et la pris dans mes bras et elle me dit…

- Il faut que j'aille le voir…

Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ce que j'ai bien entendu ?!?!

- Il faut que je lui parle, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Je suis tanner de toutes ces chicanes, je ne peux plus en prendre plus…

Elle pleurait et se cachait dans mon chandail. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que les autres la voient pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Quand veux-tu aller le voir alors ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, mais il faut que j'y aille.

Ξ Le lendemain matin… Ξ

7h30 du matin. Wow, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me lève aussi tôt une fin de semaine… Au fait, c'est la faute à Pierre. Il m'a appelé ce matin à 6h. À ma grande surprise, il n'était pas saoul. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de venir le chercher cher une fille quelconque, mais il m'a juste demandé de venir le voir le plus vite que je pouvais, chez lui. Bon, là vous aller vous dire que je ne suis pas vite. Ben, c'est que ma blonde est revenue hier, vous comprenez… On était un peu occuper à… Bref…

J'arriva chez Pierre vers 7h45. J'adore sa maison, elle est fait de brique blanche et elle est vraiment grande avec une piscine creuser dans la cours.

Tous cas, je me perds là… Moi et Pierre ont était en train de boire un bon café (bah, c'est pas le meilleure au monde, mais il est quand même buvable).

« Eummm, Seb ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eummm, ben voilà… Euh…

- Pierre, si tu ne me dis pas c'est quoi tu veux, je ne pourrai jamais t'aider, alors shoot !

(Pierre POV)

Moi et Seb étions en train de boire un bon café, c'est les meilleures au monde ! Mes cafés ! J'avais appelé Seb de bonne heure, ce matin, parce que je voulais lui demander si je pouvais avoir des nouvelles de ma fille, ou encore mieux écouter son disque, mais subtilement, on s'entend ! Bon c'est le moment de lui demander…

« Eummm, Seb ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Oh merde ! Pourquoi j'ai partit la conversation ! Maintenant je vais tous devoir lui dire… TOUT !

- Eummm, ben voilà… Euh…

Qu'est-ce que j'y dis maintenant ! Vite, vite, un mensonge…

- Pierre, si tu ne me dis pas c'est quoi tu veut, je ne pourrai jamais t'aider, alors shoot !

ARRRGH ! Pourquoi c'est dans ses moments là qu'on trouve jamais de mensonge qui en vaille la peine… Cherche, cherche, cherche… Allez !

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait me fournir ?

- Te fournir ? Te fournir en quoi ? En chocolat, en carotte, en alcool. Tu veux j'aille te chercher de la bière au dépanneur parce que t'est trop paresseux ?

- Euh… Non, Seb tu comprends pas… Me fournir en drogue…

- Non, la je sais que tu me niaise. T'es pas assez con pour prendre de la drogue, pour t'embarquer là-dedans.

Je le regarda avec mon air le plus sérieux que je puisse trouver pour le moment. Vous devriez voir la tronche qui fait en ce moment ! C'est à s'en rouler par terre ! Il changea vite de face. Je ne puis tenir mon air sérieux plus longtemps. Il savait que je ne disais pas la vérité. Je me ré-accota sur ma chaise et regarda mes mains.

- Pierre Bouvier, chanteur de Simple Plan qui prend de la drogue… tu crois que sa ferais un beau grand titre pour le journal de Montréal ? Franchement Pierre, je sais que se n'est pas ça que tu voulais me demander… Aller c'est quoi la vraie question ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Comment résister à ces yeux ! Impossible… ARRRGH ! La tentation est trop forte, fuck off, je lui dis…

- J'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de Charlie et aussi… Ben, entendre son disque…

- Je le savais que tu ne pouvais plus résister à la tentation ! Charlie va très bien, mieux que jamais je dirais. Elle est en pleine forme, surtout quand elle est sur le stage ! Et pour le disque, je l'ai dans mon auto. Si tu veux, je vais le chercher. »

Et voilà, c'était partit. J'avais mit le CD dans mon stéréo. Seb était rester avec moi pour l'écouter, il connaît les chansons par cœur ! C'est drôle de le voir chanter.

Le CD venait de finir. Wow ! Elle a vraiment un style Rock mais avec beaucoup de Punk à la fois. Elle ne me surprend pas ! Ça l'a toujours été son style, depuis qu'elle est née. Tout comme moi… Elle me ressemble côté personnalité, mais beaucoup trop à sa mère du côté physique… Elle est tellement belle, je ne peu détaché mes yeux de la photo de la pochette. Et en plus en arrière, on voit en gros plan ses yeux… Ses yeux qu'elle n'avait hérités ni de moi, ni de Kathie.

Je dois arrêter de penser, je pense trop à Charlie !

Mais attend une minute… Une chanson cachée ! Je regarda Seb, il me retourna un regard compatissant.

Cette chanson là je la connaissais. 'Perfect'. Pourquoi chantait-elle 'Perfect' ? Non, au fait, je le savais pourquoi. Après tout, c'est moi (et Chuck) qui la composer. J'espérais qu'elle ne la trouve jamais.

C'était elle et sa guitare acoustique, un peu de drum (que je soupçonnais être elle aussi) dans le fond et de la bass. Mais sa voix, sa voix était magnifique. Je n'est jamais prêté attention avant, mais là... Mon dieu ! La chanson est pleine d'émotions, je ne pouvais croire qu'un jour une chanson que moi-même (et Chuck, bien sûre) avait composer, allait me faire pleurer... C'est incroyable.

J'essayait de cacher mes larmes de Seb. Je ne voulait pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je ne suis pas supposer pleurer, je suis un homme, pas une tapette ! Malheureusement pour moi, rien ne pouvait échapper à Seb. Il m'apporta une boîte de mouchoir. J'avais besoin de la revoir.

- Pierre, Charlie aimerais te revoir... Plus que tout au monde crois moi...

Comme si il avait lu dans mes penser...


	13. Pendaison

**Pendaison (13)**

(Charlie POV)

24 décembre. J'aime pas Noël. Ça me remémore des souvenirs que je ne veut pas revivre. La première fois que je me suis chicanner, mais vraiment une grosse chicanne avec mon père, c'était la veille de Noël et j'avais passer mon réveillon chez Sébastien. C'est à partir de se moment que j'ai arrêter d'avoir une relation père/fille correcte. C'est aussi (comme mon père m'avait dit, le seul indice qu'il ne m'a jamais donner sur la mort de ma mère...) à la veille de Noël que ma mère est morte dans son coma à l'hôpital. Que de souvenir joyeux ! En plus que là, j'ai pogner la plus grosse enguelade avec mon père que je n'ai jamais eu...

(Pierre POV)

24 décembre. Je déteste cette date... Plein de souvenir que j'aimerais mieux oublier, refont surface et je déteste ça. Le 24 décembre me rapel de ma première chicanne avec Charlie. Elle avait environ 6 ans et elle avait déjà un fort caractère. Elle était aller chez Seb et avait déballer ses cadeaux avec lui, je m'en rapel comme si c'était hier. Seb était venu chercher les cadeaux vers 1h du matin. À partir de ce moment, notre relation c'est déteriorer. En plus, Kathie est décédé la veille de Noël à l'hôpital. Que de joyeux souvenir...

Les gars m'avait inviter à un party chez Jeff. Pas de filles, un party de gars ! J'ai hâte d'y aller, je vais pouvoir me saouler et, pour un moment, oublier mes soucis. C'est pour ça que je bois tellement, quand je bois, j'oublie tous.

Ξ Le lendemain, 25 décembre, 18h30… Ξ

(Charlie POV)

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ICI ! Je n'aurais jamais du venir ! Un party. Je n'aime pas les party de Noël. Nous venions d'arrivez, moi et les gars de mon groupe. Le party était organiser chez Jeff et tout le monde était inviter. Ça l'avait été long avant de me convaincre, mais ils avaient fini par le faire en me promettant que Pierre ne serais pas là (l'argument de Jeff : 'Pierre, de toute manière, la seule chose qui fait quand il y a des party, c'est se saouler, et je ne veux pas le retrouver dans le même lit que ma blonde !').

Voilà. Maintenant je suis assise sur un sofa à boire mon punch et à regarder tout le monde parler. Jeff, Seb et Dave parlait de guitare (ça ne faisait pas changement), David, Vince et Matt niaisait Chuck (comme d'habitude) et les filles parlait entre elles de souliers, ou de leur chum… Et moi, comme à tout les Noël que j'ai passer à date, je suis seule, dans mon coin, à penser.

La sonnette de la maison sonna. Jeff avait peut-être invité des amis, qui sais. Seb regarda Jeff se lever et lui fit son regard qui veut dire : 'J'espère que tout va bien aller'. Oh, oh…

Le temps semblait aller au ralentit. La personne que mon corps voulait voir le moin au monde, mais que mon esprit voulait aller voir depuis près de un mois, apparut du haut de l'escalier. Mon père. Il me semblait qu'il ne serait pas là ! Je regarda Seb. Toujours au ralentit, mon père me ragarda et tous les deux ont figea.

Sa faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu ! Il semblait être fatigué et il avait maigri. De grosse cernes entourait ces yeux et il était blanc, comme si ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit.

Du coup, je courru jusque dans les toillettes. Je ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder en face, ça faisait trop mal. Je barra la porte et je me mit en boule dans un coin de la salle de bain pour pouvoir pleurer en paix. On cogna à la porte, mais je ne répondit pas.

(Pierre POV)

J'étais vraiment content de, enfin, pouvoir avoir une soirée avec tout mes amis. Je monta les escaliers pour aller les rejoindre dans le salon et qui je vit en atteignant la dernière marche ? Charlie...

Je figea, elle aussi. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à sa mère. On aurais pu la confondre facilement. Elle était pâle, maquiller de noir et avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombait sur ces épaules. Elle se leva et courru jusque dans la salle de bain. On l'entendit barrer la porte. Aussitôt, Vince et Seb se levèrent et passèrent devant moi. Vince me regarda et je vous jure que si ces yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais mort ! Ils allèrent devant la porte de la salle de bains et cognèrent.

(Charlie POV)

Je ne voulait pas répondre. Je restait là à pleurer. Mes larmes tombait sur le plancher et mes genoux était un peu mouiller, mais je m'en foutais. Pourquoi je devais endurer ça ! Pourquoi moi !

« S.T.P Charlie, répond… Tu as besoin de parler… S.T.P.

Sébastien, comme je le connais, ferait tout pour entrer me voir et me consoler. Mais pas question, personne ne va entrer tant que je serais là !

- Va-t'en, je veux parler à personne…

- Charlie, laisse-moi entrer, S.T.P.

Là c'était Vincent. Il n'entrera pas plus. Je ne veux voir personnes, est-ce qu'il faudrait que je leur dise en Mandarin pour qu'ils comprennent !

J'entendit un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Comment on-t-il fait ? Oh, merde… J'avais oublié ce truc là, un bob épine. J'étais en boule dans un coin, derrière le panier de linge, donc, Vincent ou Seb ne me virent pas tout de suite en entrant.

« Allez-vous-en ! Je veux voir personne !

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je ne croyais jamais que tant de larmes pouvaient sortir de moi. Vince vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais tellement confortable dans ces bras là, je pourrais y rester toute ma vie.

- Charlie, c'est pas toi qui disais qui voulait reparler à ton père ? Il est là, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? Profites-en !

- C'est si dure, Vincent, j'ai de la misère à le regarder en face, comment veux-tu que je lui parle ! J'ai peur !

- Tu as peur de quoi, c'est ton père Charlie, va lui parler, je t'en supplie, que tout s'arrange. »

Je resta là, blotti dans ces bras, à réfléchir à tout ça. Seb me frottait dans le dos pour me consoler et Vince, seul sa présence me réconfortais.

Nous sommes rester comme ça à peu près 5 minutes. Mon père nous interrompu en entrant dans la salle de bain.

(Pierre POV)

« Tu devrais aller la voir Pierre. Me dit Chuck.

- Je peux te dire qu'elle s'ennuie de toi… Je l'entends parler avec Seb et Vince et elle s'ennuie et veut vraiment te parler… Me dit Jeff.

Je me leva du sofa (vraiment confortable…) et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le trajet du salon à la toilette semblait éternel, comme au ralentit. Je m'arrêta devant la porte et me retourna. David me fit signe d'y aller (c'est fou comment David peut avoir l'air d'un singe quand il fait des signes comme ça…). Donc, je regarda la porte pendant un bon 30 secondes et la poussa. Elle n'était pas fermer…

Seb me regarda, se leva et sorti. Il avait compris que je voulais lui parler. Vince, lui, la tenait toujours par les épaules, me regardait avec des fusils à la place des yeux et Charlie était accoter sur son torse et avait les yeux fermés. J'ignora Vince et m'approcha d'elle. Je tremblais.

Elle ouvrit ces yeux pleins de larmes et me fixa. Son regard était vraiment dure à supporter donc, je regarda mes mains. Elle regarda Vince, il la lâcha et partit.

Nous étions seuls. Dans le silence le plus lourd que je n'ai du endurer de toute ma foutue vie. Moi, assis par terre, à penser à tous les choses au monde qu'elle pouvait me dire (c'est pénible) et elle en train de me regarder avec les larmes aux yeux. Le silence fut briser par elle (dieu merci…) :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?

La question me transperça comme un poignard dans le dos. Je me leva la tête aussi vite qu'une voiture de formule 1 qui passe devant vous. Qui lui avait dit que je ne l'aimais pas ?!?!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça !?! Je t'ai toujours aimé Charlie ! Je t'en donne ma parole !

- D'abord pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais pris dans tes bras ou donner un bec sur la joue quand je partais pour l'école !? Hein pourquoi ! Dit-le moi !

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? (Nous en étions venus au point de crier, comme toujours.) Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé sur la joue ou pris dans mes bras parce que c'est trop dur pour moi ! J'aimais ta mère ! Autant que je t'aime et elle te ressemblait tellement ! Les même cheveux, les même airs, la même bouche, les même jambes ! Tout de pareils comme elle ! Comprends-moi, quand tu tue la femme que tu aimes le plus au monde et que part la suite, de plus en plus que ta fille vieillit, elle ressemble de plus en plus à cette femme que tu as tuée et que j'aimais tu ne reverras, mais que cette jeune fille seras toujours là, c'est très dur… comprends-moi…(J'en étais venus à murmurer, c'est paroles était très dure à prononcer.)

- Si tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais jamais emmené ces femmes chez nous quand tu étais saoul !

C'était plus fort que moi, je pleurais. Ma fille me déteste voilà tout. Je pensais que tout pouvait s'arranger, mais tout ne fait qu'empirer.

- S.T.P Charlie… Je t'aime… J'étais saoul… Je suis tellement désoler. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, je le ferais, mais S.T.P., pardonne-moi…

Elle aussi pleurait. Je ne voyais plus au travers de mes yeux. Tous étaient embrouillez. J'étais désespérer. Dès que je sors de cette salle de bain et de cette maison, je vais me pendre, voilà ce que je vais faire… Mais la tournure des évènements changea très vite… Comme sur un coup de tête elle me prit dans ces bras et me serras le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, ni oublier, mais promets moi de ne plus recommencer, de ne plus te saouler. Peut-être que toi tu ne m'aimes pas, mais moi je t'aime plus que tout, et je ne me permettrais jamais de perdre quelqu'un de chère.

Wow, c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'est jamais été donné, l'amour de ma fille enfin. Je pouvais la sentir.

- Charlie, crois-moi, quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est pas de la bullshit. Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, la chose la plus chère que je n'ai jamais eu et je n'est même pas eu besoin de l'acheter. Elle m'a été donnée. Je t'adore. Promet-moi, à moi aussi, que plus jamais nous allons nous chicaner.

- Promis.

Sa voix était emmitoufler dans mon épaule et je pouvais sentir les larmes au travers de mon chandail. Mais peu m'importait.

- Je te le promets aussi.

Ces mots resteront à jamais graver dans nos mémoires à moi et Charlie.

Ξ 1 ans plus tard… Ξ

(Épilogue)

(Charlie POV)

Avec mon père, tout est arranger. Depuis Noël passer, nous avons arrêté de nous crier dessus (ouais, bah, faut pas oublier que les petites chicanes fille/père sont toujours présentes, mais beaucoup moins forte !). J'ai retrouvé plus que jamais ma joie de vivre et mon père aussi. Mon album marche tellement fort que je fais maintenant des tournées autour du monde. Je ne vois pas souvent mon père et les autres membres du groupe, mais on se parle souvent au téléphone (à chaque jour à vrai dire !), nous nous voyons environ chaque semaine (1 fois par semaine), en tout cas, on essaye.

Ça fait environ 4 mois que je sors avec Vincent, tout le monde est content pour nous deux (Sébastien m'a dit : 'Il était temps !' Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il à dit sa mais bon…). J'ai officiellement une belle-mère, elle s'appelle Marie et elle est vraiment super gentille ! Je l'adore (ben j'aime plus ma mère, mon père, Vincent, Sébastien, ensuite vient David, Jeff et Chuck, après ça ben Benji et Joel et ensuite Matt et Dave pis après c'est ma belle-mère…)

Nous avons annoncé à tous les médias et tous les fans que Pierre et moi étions liés par le sang. J'ai reçu des menaces de mort de la part d'un fan inconditionnel de mon père. Je l'ai rencontré et elle à rencontrer mon père et tous c'est arrangé.

Donc, maintenant je peux me faire officiellement appeler Charlèna Bouvier (j'aime mieux Charlie Bouvier…) ! Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qu'est ma vie jusqu'à présent. J'espère pouvoir vous rencontrer un beau jour ! Comme mot de la fin : KEEP ON ROCKIN' !!!


End file.
